The present invention relates to a connector connectable with a connection object such as a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuits) and lockable a connection between the connector and the connection object.
A connector of this type is disclosed in JP-A 2008-192574, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. As shown in FIG. 19 and FIG. 20, a connector disclosed in JP-A 2008-192574 is connectable with an FPC (a connection object) which has an engaged hole. The FPC is inserted into and connected with the connector from the front of the connector in an insertion direction. The connector comprises a shell which has an engaging projection (a lock portion). In a connection state where the FPC and the connector are connected with each other, the engaging projection is positioned in the engaged hole so that the connection state between the FPC and the connector is locked. In detail, when the FPC in the connection state is pulled in a eject direction opposite to the insertion direction, the engaging projection engages with the engaged hole and, therefore, the connection state between the FPC and the connector is maintained.
According to the connector of JP-A 2008-192574, when the FPC connected with the connector is pulled by force, at least the engaged hole or the engaging projection may be damaged. When the engaged hole or the engaging projection is damaged, the connection between the FPC and the connector may be released (unlocked) so that FPC may be pulled out of the connector.